


Rambles

by Songofpsalms297



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: A little ansty fluff, F/M, Honesty needed some fluff.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-09
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2019-01-31 04:45:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12674706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Songofpsalms297/pseuds/Songofpsalms297
Summary: Varric musing, Cassandra shows up.Started at point "A", veered left at Albuquerque, and landed squarely at 10.





	Rambles

Sitting at his customary post in Skyhold's Great Hall, Varric attempted to drown his thoughts on late letters, and good paperwork. After an hour, he was no closer to distracting himself than he had been when he first day down. He had to admit it, if only to himself, he'd expected a greater reaction to their news than they'd gotten. Cassandra had expected a bigger one as well.   
Especially after months of dodging jibs and random queries regarding their "dating potential" from almost everyone on the inner circle with the exception, perhaps, of Chuckles. But Chuckles had his nose so far buried in the fade it would take an act of Andraste to pull his pointy-eared ass out. Varric decided he'd go the extra mile and see about having Chuckles join him in a weekly card game-slash-bull shit session. That elf was entirely too solitary. Isolation like that made Varric's teeth itch. Reminded him to much of Blondie's decent into madness, or at least the portion of it he'd lived through. Rubbing his fingers through his hair he sighed.  
"Shit." He knew it was time for another uncomfortable round of interrogation with the Inquisitor.   
Varric knew he had some biases. Clean armor was a big one. He didn't trust anyone who could come out of an altercation with clean armor. Even if they were an archer. It just didn't sit right with him. Generally uptight, preachy folks weren't amongst those he liked to spend time with either. He snorted at his current situation. Though he had to admit, there was a decent blend of all kinds of people here. He enjoyed talking with everyone. Well. Almost everyone. He could cover his dislike well too. He chalked that particular ability up to growing up in bartrand's shadow, the merchant's guild, and his knowledge of the coterie, of course. It was easy to learn how to make everyone believe they were someone he liked, especially with the motivation to avoid a knife across the throat, or "bandit attack". He'd been more than a little pleased to note his success bandying words with nobles at the Winter Palace had helped Ruffles out, rather than cause her problems. It was surprising how an easy going attitude, and the right combination of words spoken in the right ears worked in back alley deals, and amongst the upper echelons of the power hungry elite with a similar degree of success and alacrity.   
He's snapped from his rumination by a deceptively delicate hand tugging insistently on his hair tie. Awe and wonder interrupt his thoughts as warm amber eyes meet deep chocolate. Automatically, he pushes back from the desk to make space for her, and she gracefully sits on his lap, keeping her fingers playing with the hairs at the nape of his neck. Momentarily stunned at the current turn of events, he spoke, "Seeker? I don't mind if you want to keep 'us' just between us for now."  
Irritation, then realization swept across her previously content brow.   
"I will not skulk about in the shadows, my love. I am not ashamed of taking you as my lover."  
"You could face some serious shit from your family, Cass. I don't want to make your life any harder."  
"My family has had little to say about my life or my choices for the last 15 years. I didn't care way they thought then, I certainly do care about their opinions now."  
"This could affect your running for divine. If that's what you want, I won't stand in your way."  
A slow smirk spreads it's way across her lips, merriment dancing in her eyes as she raises his face to catch his gaze.   
"What makes you think you could stop me from getting exactly what I want", leaning in she pitched her voice lower, "whenever I want it?" Leaning back, she appraised his reaction to her words. A softer look crossed her features.   
"I am cherished by the man I love. I will not hide you or our relationship like a dirty secret. I've seen the damage secrets and fear can do. I am not ashamed or afraid of the gossip or speculation. We are honest and something good." Concern picks her eyes at his softly falling tears, "Unless, of course, you would rather we kept our relationship a more private affair? I am so sorry, I did not consider your feelings on this matter. Oh my love, why are you crying?"  
Burrowing his head into the crook of her neck he sighed, "I just love you, Cassandra Too-Many-Names Pentaghast. For as long as you want me, I'm all in."


End file.
